La Foule
by clairou
Summary: Les portraits de ta jeunesse courent sur les parois grises des villes et sur les fesses des bus.La popularité est l’héritage empoisonné que t’a laissé le gamin.Le survivant qui, pour la première foi de sa vie, s’est montré lâche et t’a abandonné son corps


**Titre: La Foule**

**Auteur: Clairou**

**Genre: drame, psychédélique, je ne sais pas trop**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et contexte appartiennent à JKR. La voix de Big Ben appartient à Pennac. L'idée d'utiliser la deuxième personne me viens de Frédéric Beigbeder. Je ne compte pas gagner de l'argent avec cette fanfic.**

**Rating: Après beaucoup de réflexion, et suite aux avis de mes premiers reviewers, je me décide pour T**

**Note: Je ne tiens pas compte du 7ème tome.**

**J'ai écris cette fic après avoir vu I'm not there (film de Todd Haynes) qui m'a inspiré.**

**Snape Rogue**

**Voila, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**La Foule**

La foule te frôle, te presse, te harcèle.

Elle te heurte, te souffle, te drague et te passe des mains.

La foule te comprime le torse. Elle t'étouffe, t'étrangle. Et lorsque tu parviens à avaler une goulée d'air, la foule s'insinue dans ton corps sous la forme d'une effluve moribonde. La foule a une odeur acide de sueur, de sexe, de pisse.

La foule te chavire telle une déferlante. Elle se rue dans tes narines, tes oreilles, ton rectum, et remonte en rampant le long de ta gorge. Elle déverse un flot de bille âcre sur ton palais et te dépose des gouttes d'acide sur la langue. La foule presse son corps difforme sur le tien. Elle souille ta peau de ses caresses moites. La foule étouffe ton cadavre sous sa chair putride. Elle te saccage, te lacère, te viole.

La Foule te viole.

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » » »

La foule est furieuse que tu aies détruit son messie, penses-tu tandis que la tête te tourne et que les gardes du corps resserrent leur cage dorée autour de toi. Plus tôt (lorsque tu étais perché sur le porche du ministère, la tête noyé dans le brouillard de la déclaration officielle que tu venais de faire devant les écrans du monde entier), la mer humaine stagnant dans l'avenue dans l'attente de voir ton visage t'avait donné le vertige. Et il n'en avait fallu de peu pour que tu ne piques du nez dans cette ovation assourdissante. Tu venais de passer une heure à fumer devant les journalistes, à t'étouffer dans les méandres de leurs questions débiles, à leur souffler des réponses lapidairement tranchantes. Tu venais de passer une heure à grimacer devant les caméras de la BBC dans l'espoir impossible que le monde t'oublie un peu.

Mais à présent que le ciel a disparu et que l'étendue humaine te submerge de toutes parts, tu sais qu'il ne faillait pas faire confiance à la foule. Tu devines qu'elle ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle, maintenant que la peur a fui et que ta renommée est illimitée. Le peuple a besoin d'un héro t'a dit le premier ministre lorsque qu'il est venu te voir le lendemain de la journée sanglante. Il t'a expliqué que le monde t'adulait en cette aube lividement écarlate du nouveau monde. Tu ne l'as pas cru lorsqu'il affirmait que ta nouvelle vie serait régulée par les journaux à scandale. Mais il faut bien que tu admettes que la foule veut ta peau.

Ta vie a basculée en cette belle matinée d'août. Depuis, les cris perçant de tes groupies t'obsèdent bien plus que ceux lointains des agonisants du champ de bataille en ce sens qu'ils sont bien réels. Voilà bientôt six mois que le survivant a abandonné sa naïveté, son innocence et sa jeunesse. Il les a sacrifiés sur l'autel de la violence, et tu as enterré son frêle cadavre d'enfant aux côtés de ceux qui avaient jalonnés une époque révolue. Murmures d'une époque si lointaine que tu as à présent du mal à croire qu'un esprit si hypocritement pur a un jour habité ton corps.

Les portraits de ta jeunesse courent sur les parois grises des villes et sur les fesses des bus. De l'enfance du survivant, il ne te reste que des lambeaux de souvenirs que tu dédaignes. Les innombrables psychologues, psychiatres et psychanalystes que le premier ministre a envoyés frapper à ta porte t'ont tous conseillé avec plus ou moins de véhémence de lire l'une de tes innombrables biographies. Mais pourquoi perdrais-tu ton temps à parcourir l'interminable vie d'un môme dégoulinant de générosité et de niaiseries ? Ton passé t'indiffère. Tu es né le soir de cette journée écarlate, tandis que le survivant te suppliait de le laisser mourir avec ses amis. Et maintenant, maintenant que la foule t'oppresse de toutes parts, tu souhaiterais avoir refuser le marché que t'avait proposé le môme tandis qu'il bâtissait ton esprit des cendres du sien. Tu n'es plus le même homme. Le survivant a été condamné dès l'instant où il a donné la mort, dès l'instant où il a su que les remords ne le quitteraient plus. Le survivant était un être trop pur pour supporter la culpabilité.

Le gamin avait été un puit de lumière, une luciole égarée dans la tempête et qui tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi les ténèbres d'un futur condamné. Le gamin avait été un enfant frêle et rieur poussé au devant de la scène par une horde de conspirateurs, un bouclier d'innocence déployé devant une humanité décadente. Il avait endossé les souffrances du monde sans jamais céder à la lâcheté et à la rancœur. Et lorsque ses mentors l'avaient posé sur le champ de bataille dont l'herbe translucide semblait rosée à la lueur orangée de l'aube, il avait courageusement laissé la violence violer son esprit sachant que cela le détruirait. Le gamin était un être trop lumineux pour donner la mort, et son dernier sacrifice avait été de laisser entrer la colère dans son intimité pour accomplir ce que le monde attendait de lui.

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

Tu te souviens de l'impression de liberté sans limite qui t'avait envahi ce soir de la journée écarlate. L'attaque avait commencé à l'aube, et les derniers combattants étaient tombés peu après midi. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre sans vitre de l'unique bâtiment qui surplombait la vallée, un pied dans le vide, tu contemplais le paysage vespéral avec des rubis de soleil couchant plein les yeux. Des médicomages sillonnaient la prairie, zigzaguant de cadavre en cadavre tandis que les brancards glissaient lentement en ombres chinoises. Tu as vu la nuit marcher sur cette journée, et transformer les trépassés en ressuscités.

Et tandis que les derniers lambeaux de l'esprit du survivant se décrochaient de ton corps pour errer parmi ses amis moribonds, une immense gorgée d'oxygène t'emplit. Le gamin et ses principes étaient partis. Tu te sentais mieux que jamais libéré de toute compassion. Tu tournas le dos au passé du môme et à son désespoir, pour te diriger vers ta nouvelle vie d'homme libre.

« - Monsieur Harry Potter ! » appela une voix frétillante.

Tu tournas lentement la tête pour poser un regard blasé sur le petit homme chauve qui semblait se retenir à grandes peines de ne pas s'agenouiller devant toi pour te baiser les pieds.

« - Monsieur Harry Potter, Snape !... Nous l'avons rattrapé tandis qu'il tentait de s'échapper. Nous avons attrapé Severus Snape !... »

Une étrange émotion t'envahit. Le môme détestait Snape. Le maître des potion était le seul être vivant capable de faire entrer le survivant dans une colère meurtrière. Tu supposes que le gamin l'accusait inconsciemment de tout les désastres qui avaient parcouru sa jeune vie.

« - Faites le entrer. »

Le larbin disparut derrière la porte. Tu étais curieux de connaître cet homme, ce singulier personnage dont la noirceur semblait avoir affecté la bonté sans limite du survivant. _Qui_ était la damnation de Harry Potter ? _Qui_ aurait pu, dans d'autres circonstances, entraîner le môme dans le gouffre de la colère, l'amertume et la vengeance ?

Tu entendis des pas dans l'escalier -le poids de trois personnes sur les marches de chêne, et tu te retournas vers la fenêtre qui semblait encadrer le tableau d'un peintre spleenétique. Une légère brume se déposa sur la vallée comme un drap mortuaire. On frappa à la porte, puis trois hommes entrèrent.

« - Laissez moi seul avec lui. »

Tu sentis les deux aurors hésiter.

« - Faites ce que je vous ai dit ! »

Tu t'enivras du bruit des pas décroissants dans l'escalier, et de la certitude d'être seul avec la Némésis du gamin. Tes yeux effleurèrent les courbes harmonieuses de la prairie endormie sous son linceul. La clarté fantomatique de la lune s'échouait aux limites de la fenêtre et du foyer qui réchauffait la pièce de sa lumière chaude. La présence de cet ange noir dans la pièce électrisait tes sensations, et tu pouvais presque palper son charisme décadent. Tu aspiras une grande gorgée de son aura, et, ne résistant plus à la curiosité, tu te retournas.

Ton regard fut aussitôt irrésistiblement attiré par deux prunelles noires qui emplirent soudainement tout ton espace, semblant se déployer dans la pièce. Les iris de Snape étaient deux billes d'ébène parfaitement rondes et lisses de toute émotion, deux globes surnaturels reflétant la brume lunaire. Il avait planté son regard dans le tien et tu filtras lentement ton esprit pour évacuer les germes de son intrusion. La perspective de la pièce reprit une allure habituelle. Un éclat moqueur s'éveilla dans les prunelles obsidiennes tandis que tu les délaissais pour reporter ton regard autre part.

Snape était très grand, le genre de carrure imposante. Son corps autrefois souple et nerveux semblait conserver sa force, sa rapidité et sa puissance en cette quarantaine bien dépassée. Ses larges épaules et sa taille étaient moulées par une courte tunique noire au col haut qui s'effaçait devant un pantalon souple de combat. Ses traits taillés à la règle portaient toute la rigidité et l'inflexibilité du personnage, tandis que les mèches inégales et emmêlées retombant sur ses pommettes dégageaient une aura sauvage. Snape avait une entaille écarlate serpentant le long de sa joue exsangue, et de nombreuses déchirures zébraient sa tunique, cartonneuse -à certains endroits- de son sang coagulé.

Et loin de paniquer, loin de s'écrouler inanimé sur le sol, loin de s'agenouiller, de se repentir, de sangloter et de supplier la grâce du survivant ; Snape se dressait au centre de la pièce telle la statue intemporelle d'un dieu grec. Snape attendait patiemment que l'on crucifie ses ailes tel un martyr des enfer. Car Snape te regardait du haut de sa dignité silencieuse, certain de ta haine à son égard, dévisageant ce qu'il supposait être son futur bourreau.

C'est à ce moment précis que tu compris à quel point le mangemort avait affecté le môme, à quel point il avait pu le pervertir. Le survivant avait projeté toutes ses pulsions et son amertume qu'il avait inconsciemment superposées à cet être cynique. Snape était devenu la clé de la bestialité du gamin, la porte ouverte de sa barbarie refoulée. Tu réalisas que si le maître des potions avait été là tandis que l'âme du survivant vivait toujours dans ton corps, il l'aurait noircie de vengeance et l'aurait ainsi préservée. Le môme aurait déversé toute sa peine dans la torture et le meurtre de sa Némésis, et il aurait survécu une foi de plus.

Tu ressentis alors une certaine fraternité avec ce grand bonhomme qui avait traîné sa carcasse sur ton chemin au bon moment ; et de l'admiration pour cette coque hermétique de tortue qui l'avait préservé de la pureté du gamin tout en le tâchant de son cynisme.

« - Alors, comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? » tu demandas sans vraiment savoir ce que tu voulais dire.

Tu étais curieux de voir comment Snape allait interpréter ta question.

« - Ni pire ni meilleurs qu'un autre. » répondit le mangemort. Et son timbre grave t'ébranla profondément. La voix de Snape remontait de ses entrailles en un grondement sourd et refluait par sa gorge en dégringolant furieusement de ses lèvres. Elle était l'appel du Big-Ben dans la nuit brumeuse de Londres, l'écho grave et rocailleux grondant le long de la Tamise.

Tu te retournas de nouveau vers la fenêtre, les sens en alerte au cas ou ton prisonnier tenterait une action désespérée -mais tu sentais que ce n'était pas dans son tempérament, et contemplas longuement le visage de la lune blafarde dissimulée derrière un voile de nuages. Maintenant que tu le connaissais un peu mieux, tu prenais conscience que Snape n'allait pas te faire des confidences comme à un vieil ami de fac. Et pourtant, tu ressentais toujours ce désir de mieux le connaître.

« - Agréable journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« - Avez vous vu votre maître me supplier de l'épargner ? » crachas-tu, irrité par son indolence.

« - Avez vous entendu les cris de Ginny lorsque je l'ai découpée en morceaux ? »

Tu fermas les yeux, refoulant une vague de souvenirs sanglants : le môme était arrivé trop tard pour la petite weasley, comme pour beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs…

« - La bataille est finie, Snape. » déclaras-tu après avoir repris contenance. « Lord Voldemort est déchu, vos mangemorts nourrissent les vers charognards. Vous avez perdu.»

Tu fus parcouru d'un frisson, et te rapprochas du feu.

« - Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous torturer. Mes souvenirs et ma vie passée gisent aux côtés de vos mangemorts. Vous serez jugé, comme les autres survivants. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'économiser votre salive.

- Je la garde pour le baiser du Détraqueurs. » railla-t-il.

Une lueur fugitive et ironique traversa ses prunelles noires d'encre.

Tu réprimas un soupir et croisa les bras sur ta poitrine. Tu avais eut le temps de te laver et de soigner tes plaies pendant l'après midi. Ta peau était douce et la chemise propre reposant sur tes épaules sentait le pin méditerranéen. Le pantalon de Snape était déchiré, boueux et brûlé. Le sang séché et la terre (on ne savait plus trop les différencier) rendaient en certains endroits sa tunique pareille à du carton croûteux. Cet état pitoyable n'entachait pas le moins du monde l'aura de puissance du mangemort –qui, même en slip de bain, aurait de toutes façons parut menaçant ; mais il te poussait à la réflexion quant aux motivations de Snape. Qu'est-ce qui avait amené cet ermite sardonique à s'engager dans cette guerre ? Que faisait-il assujetti à un Lord de pacotille, lui qui semblait être fait pour la domination ou la solitude ?...

« - Quelle enfance avez-vous eut pour vous laissez tatouer le bras dès la sortie du bac à sable ? » tu demandas.

C'était la seule explication que tu avais trouvée : Snape s'était engagé pendant sa jeunesse et son inconscience. Il s'était marié avec Voldemort pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Devenir mangemort est un engagement à vie.

« - Il me serait très agréable de vous raconter ma vie, mais vous allez nous faire des cauchemars. Je vais donc m'abstenir. » dit Snape avec un rictus moqueur. « Oh, non. J'avais oublié… » continua-t-il le ton lourd de sous entendus « Le survivant a connu bien des malheurs durant son enfance, et toutes les douleurs du monde reposent sur ses épaules de martyr. Qu'est mon enfance par rapport au chemin de croix de la sienne ? »

La voix de Snape maniait le sarcasme comme un vieux piaf squelettique. Le sourd grondement de son timbre de Big Ben relâchait son acide sans jamais hausser le ton, en appuyant ses mots et en détachant chaque syllabe.

Tu modifias immédiatement ton premier jugement : il n'était pas homme à rester servir un maître contre sa volonté. S'il avait accepté la domination du Lord depuis son adolescence jusqu'au combat du matin même, s'il s'était soumis durant trente ans sans chercher à se libérer ; c'était de son plein gré. Snape était un mangemort parfaitement consentant.

Au dehors, la lueur de la lune s'était effacée derrière une épaisse couche de nuages en provenance des abîmes froids de l'océan. La vallée s'était endormie, et les quelques silhouettes s'activant encore dans la cuvette devenaient de plus en plus éparses.

« - Tom Riddle était-il si fascinant ?

- Plus que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer. » Il n'y avait aucun regret dans la voix caverneuse du mangemort.

Tu ressentis un immense vide s'engouffrer dans ton thorax en un coup de vent. Lord Voldemort avait le don de séduire les foules. Il incarnait la rébellion et le désir de la violence. Nombreux avaient été ceux qui, bravant les interdis sociaux, le rejoignaient et libéraient enfin les monstres enfermés dans chacun d'entre nous. Mais plus loin encore, l'aura de Tom Riddle était celle de la fontaine de jouvence, de l'éternel adolescent, de l'esprit libre. Sa fraîcheur manipulatrice, sa façon de se mouvoir dans l'air comme s'il était en apesanteur, sa voix rauque et sinueuse faisaient de lui plus qu'un orateur : une divinité incarnée. C'est, en tout cas, ce que tu avais cru comprendre des témoignages des ex-mangemorts.

Tu aurais voulu mieux connaître ce personnage magnétique, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, tu n'avais pas de regrets. L'absence de remords a toujours été ta caractéristique la plus marquée.

C'est ce moment là que les aurors choisirent pour frapper à la porte, demandant si tout allait bien. Tu les laissas entrer, puis emmener Snape : ta curiosité était assouvie, et tu avais la désagréable certitude de son mépris. Juste avant de franchir la porte, l'immense stature du mangemort s'était retournée, et l'appel du Big Ben avait roulé de ses lèvres dans ta direction : « Tout Homme qui n'a pas connu Riddle est émotionnellement aveugle. ». Puis, son rictus sardonique avait disparu dans les escaliers.

Snape reçut le baisé du Détraqueur deux mois plus tard suite à un procès expédié. Tu avais entendu dire que, maigre et affaibli par huit semaines de cellule, il avait toisé son bourreau jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

Tu es né ce jour écarlate, et depuis, l'image du gamin te colle à la peau comme une enveloppe visqueuse.

Le peuple t'adule pour un sacrifice que tu n'as pas fait, pour l'histoire tragique d'un enfant que tu n'es pas. Il t'aime pour une exécution libératrice. Mais que penserait le monde s'il apprenait que tu as pris du plaisir dans ce meurtre ? Comment réagirait la jeunesse qui se prostitue à tes pieds si elle découvrait la noirceur qui t'habite ? Tu entretiens une relation passionnée avec la foule, une histoire qui te détruit. Chaque jour, le vieillard qui t'habite se flétrit un peu plus ; et il ne restera bientôt plus qu'un trognon de pomme dans ce corps de drogué aux traits tirés et aux cernes creusées au papier de verre. La célébrité t'étourdit comme une drogue malsaine. Tu as tenté de la fuir, plusieurs fois… Mais tu te rends compte que tu as besoin d'elle pour exister.

La popularité est l'héritage empoisonné que t'a laissé le gamin. Le survivant qui, pour la première foi de sa vie, s'est montré lâche et t'a abandonné son corps tandis qu'il se laissait mourir. Le survivant qui a décidé, en cette soirée où vous contempliez le champ rougeoyant parsemé de masses inertes (toi tout juste né et lui vieillard éreinté), qu'il avait offert assez de son enfance et sa candeur au monde, et qu'il pouvait donc partir l'esprit tranquille. Ta jubilation était sans limite lorsqu'il t'a proposé ce marché : laisser mourir son âme et endosser son rôle pour les années à venir. Tu as cru que cet unique corps dans lequel vos deux esprit incompatibles avaient vécus durant l'espace infini d'une journée t'appartiendrait, et que l'écoeurante naïveté du gamin fuirait loin, là où elle ne pourrait plus te faire vomir.

Et maintenant, tu ne sais plus trop si dois le remercier ou le maudire pour ce cadeau empoisonné. Tu aimes la gloire, tu aimes la puissance et la vulgarité. Tu aimes voir ton visage sur les premières pages de la presse people, tu aimes l'onde de scandale que tu sais si bien engranger dans les rangs bien pensants de la société actuelle. Les hommes politiques ploient devant ta vigueur par peur de ton influence croissante sur la jeunesse. Les réalisateurs s'entre déchirent pour t'avoir à l'affiche de leur prochains film et on t'a déjà proposé des centaines de scénarios (tous refusés) où tu incarnais ton propre personnage : _Harry Potter, l'histoire tragique du survivant_. A tes pieds grouille l'adolescence du monde entier, jeunes éphèbes à la peau fraîche qui se damneraient pour une nuit à tes côtés. Partout dans le monde, la jeunesse insoumise a fait de toi son porte drapeau. Le monde kaléidoscopique de la drogue te fait découvrir l'infiniment grand et l'infiniment petit en un même voyage halluciné et les portes de l'univers te sont ouvertes. Et pourtant, la célébrité te pèse lourd sur l'échine.

Ta célébrité t'assomme.

Et tu noies ta nostalgie dans cette vie qui te rattrape.

Mais à quoi bon ressasser les souvenirs, à quoi bon regretter ? A quoi bon se renfermer sur soi même quand le monde entier hurle ton nom ? Tu as toujours considéré l'exil comme une lâcheté. Et tu mets un point d'honneur à défier le présent. Tu plantes tes prunelles farouches (dont le vert se ternit au fil des jours) dans son regard intemporel et tu l'interpelles violemment, toi, le vieillard perdu dans la foule. Tu hèles ce monde ingrat du fond de ta cellule dorée, et te morfonds un peu plus à chaque foi que les cris de tes admirateurs atteignent ta profonde solitude. Tu lèves les yeux vers ce lutin farceur qui te nargue dans les sommets enneigés de la montagne que tu gravis, tu lèves les yeux vers ton avenir.

Tu étouffes, tu t'asphyxies sous le fumier de cette foule qui cherche à t'atteindre. L'odeur de suint te colle à la peau et tu évacues la puanteur de ta célébrité à grands coup de rails de coke. Le nez te gratte, tes paupières tombent devant ces yeux jadis émeraudes, tes lèvres sont sèches, tes mains moites, tes épaules se voûtent. Tu vois le monde à travers une lentille grossissante, et les humains qui se pressent autour de toi ressemblent alors à des batraciens géants dont les yeux vitreux reviennent te hanter la nuit. Les parcs, les buildings, le goudron semblent recouverts d'une gelée visqueuse, et un liquide verdâtre coule lentement le long du mur des bâtiments.

La drogue te tue à petit feu. Telle la Foule, elle te parle du soleil pour mieux te plonger dans l'obscurité. Tu as vendu ton âme au diable, jeune homme, tu as vendu ton adolescence. Et tu aimes ta chute. Tu éprouves un plaisir malsain à dévisager ces cernes sous tes yeux, la maigreur de ton corps. Tu te délectes de cette toute puissance sur ton corps et tu laisses échapper un petit rire ironique en pensant que c'est bien la seule chose que tu peux contrôler dans ta vie. Un plaisir masochiste t'envahit à l'idée de détruire l'idole du monde entier. La voilà, ta revanche !... Le survivant est un camé. Tu imagines déjà la réaction de la ménagère quinquagénaire qui, en regardant les informations, apprendra ton décès : « _Nous devons malheureusement vous annoncer la mort du célèbre Harry Potter. Le survivant a en effet succombé à une overdose hier soir. Une enquête a été ouverte pour…_ ». Mais tu broies de nouveau du noir en pensant que ton enterrement sera diffusé par les chaînes du monde entier ; et que, dans toutes les chaumières, on pleurera celui-qui-à-sauvé-l'humanité.

Certes, la drogue détruit lentement ton corps, et tes trips on pour but de t'envoyer loin de cette foule en liesse qui t'adore. Mais tu sais qu'un fuite réelle, une retombée de ta célébrité, t'annihilerait. Il est dur de revenir à une vie lambda lorsqu'on est monté si haut. Tu hais ces groupies qui se trémoussent à tes pieds, ces réalisateurs prêts à tout pour t'avoir dans leur prochain film, mais tu crèverais sans eux. La Foule, une foi qu'on l'a goûtée, est comme le feu : ravageuse et indispensable à la foi.

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

Les gardes du corps autours de toi tracent ton chemin à coups dynamiques de matraque. L'étreinte étouffante de la foule se desserre autour de toi, et l'anaconda relâche ses anneaux un par un. Tu dédaignes les mains que te tendent tes adorateurs et tentes de traverser la forêt de micro que les journalistes dressent sur ton passage. L'éclat d'une limousine noire perce à travers le piège gluant de la place du ministère. Tu expires d'un coup tout l'air de tes poumons et refermes la portière derrière toi.

Tu fuis, le buste en avant, grisé par la vitesse.

Mais tu ne regrettes pas, non, tu aimes sentir le vent mordant sur ton visage.

Tu fuis, le buste en avant, attendant la chute.

Jeune homme, tu vis dans une clarté obscure, et l'air électrique qui t'entoure te brûle la peau.

* * *

**Toute critique est la bienvenue.**

**clairou**


End file.
